Process management on a computing device can present a number of challenges. For example, when a user closes an application, the user may not be aware that other processes that are related to the application may close or be interrupted when the application is closed. Thus, a user may inadvertently cause a particular process to be terminated by closing an application or other process that is related to the particular process. This can cause an undesirable interruption in process performance and, in some cases, may cause a user to lose unsaved work associated with an inadvertently closed process.